ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts Unknown Worlds (cpend7 and for everyone!)
Worlds, Boss and Characters Equestria (MLP FiM) Party Characters Twilight Sparkle (Sora's Partner) HP: 150, MP: 60 Rainbow Dash (Riku's Parther) HP: 165, MP: 10 NPC: Spike Princess Celestia Princess Luna (Season 1 + 2) Pinkie Pie AppleJack Rarity Fluttershy BOSSES Sora Story Mini: Shadow Bolt (Heartless) Sora Story: Nightmare Moon Riku Story Mini: 1000 Heartless Riku Story: Discord Final Story Mini: Changeling (Heartless) Final Story : Queen Chrysalis Aperture Science (Portal 2) Party Characters ATLAS and P-body (Riku's Partner) ATLAS HP: 300, MP: 32, P-body HP: 350, MP: 15 NPC: GLaDOS Wheatley ATLAS and P-body Cave Johnson BOSSES Sora Story: GlaDOS Riku Story: Robotpain (Heartless) Final Story: Wheatley I.M. LIBRARY (I.M. Meen) NPC I.M. Meen Gnorris BOSSES Sora Story: Kamek Riku Story: MasterBook (Heartless) Final Story: I.M. Meen Freelance Police (Sam and Max) Party Characters Sam & Max (Sora & Riku partner) HP: 85, MP: 15 BOSSES Sora Story: Enginerbotless (Heartless) Riku Story: Strato Armor (Heartless) Final Story: Golem Bone (Heartless) Morayfield (Real world) Party Characters Clion Pendergast (Cpend7 it's me!(Sora Partner) HP: 3500, MP:650 Kyle 'clion best freind' (Riku Partner) HP: 2500, MP: 8500 NPC: krery pendergast (clion's mun) Matahya pendergast BOSSES Sora Story: Game Graphic Glitch Noob (Heartless) Riku Story: MasterGlitch (Heartless) Final Story: Evil CJ Morayfield THEME BattleFortress (Team fortress 2) NPC Heavy Scout Demoman Sinper Spy Pyro BOSSES Sora Story: Painis Cupcake Riku Story: The Ghost Train (Heartless) Final Story: 2500 heartless Castlevania (Well Castlevania) Party Characters Simon Belmont (Sora Partner) HP: 150, MP: 10 Alucard (aka Dracula son (Riku Partner) HP: 200, MP: 15 BOSSES Sora Story: Spawnzombies (Heartless) Riku Story: Death Final Story: Dracula Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Harry Potter) Party Characters Harry Potter (Sora and Riku's Partner) HP: 550, MP: 100 NPC Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy Albus Dumbledore Rubeus Hagrid Ginny Weasley Professor Snape BOSSES Sora Story: Socerspelltaker (Heartless) Riku Story: The Tree (Heartless) Final Story: Lord Voldemort Danboe Kitchen (Annoying Orange) Party Charaters Annoying Orange (Sora & Riku Partner) HP: 130, MP: 65 NPC Pear Midget Apple (aka Little apple) Marshmallow Passion Fruit Grapefruit Apple Knife Danboe (Human) Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat) Party Character Liu Kang or Raiden (Sora Partner's) (LK HP: 450, MP: 12) (R HP: 500, MP: 20) Sub-Zero (Riku Partner) HP: 200, MP: 16 NPC Johnny Cage Sonya Blade Cyrax Jax Briggs Reptile Rain Baraka Nightwolf BOSSES Sora Story: Shang Tsung Riku Story: Scorpion Final Story: Shao Kahn London (Dr. Who 2010) Party Character The Doctor (Sora & Riku Partner) HP: 350, MP: 100 BOSSES Sora Story: Daleks Riku Story: Cybermen Final Story: Shardowlord (Heartless) The Lost City (Left 4 Dead) Partner Character William "Bill" Overbeck (Sora Partner) HP: 120, MP: 55 Francis (Riku Partner) HP: 135, MP: 60 NPC Louis Zoey BOSSES Sora Story: The Hunter Riku Story: The Witch Final Story: The Tank Metropolis (SuperMan) Party Character Superman (Sora's partner) HP: 150, MP: 15 NPC Lois Lane BOSSES Sora's Story: Shardowman (Heartless) Riku's Story: Nuclear Man (From SM4) Final Story: Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor Gotham City (Batman) Party Characters Batman (Sora's Partner) HP: 125, MP: 45 NPC Robin Vicki Vale BOSSES Mr. Freeze (Sora's Story) The Penguin (Riku's Story) The Joker (Final's Story) Virtual World NPC Steve (Minecraft) Cheetahmen Ratchet & Clank Jak and Daxter Conker Sackboy Wind Village Party Characters Klonoa (Sora Partner) HP: 50, MP: 15 NPC Huepow (Klonoa's ally) Grandpa BOSSES Sora Story: Joker (Somebody) and Windblower (Heartless) Riku Story: King of Sorrow (Nobody) Final Story: Ghadius Pixie Hollow Party Characters Tinker Bell NPC Fawn Irisessa Rosetta Silvermist Vidia Chicago (Home Alone 1) Party Character Kevin McCallister (Sora and Riku Partner) HP: 95, MP: 10 NPC Kate McCallister Old Man Marley BOSSES Sora Story: Furnace (Heartless) Riku Story: The Theif's (Heartless) Final Story: Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants THEMES Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog) Party Character Sonic The Hedgehog (Sora Partner) HP: 250, MP: 10 E-102 Gamma (Riku Partner) HP: 300, MP: 60 NPC Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Knuckles Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Cream and Chesse Sliver the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee E-102 Gamma Big the Cat BOSSES Sora Story: Tail's Doll (Heartless) Riku Story: E-101 Beta Final Story: Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic New York City (GhostBusters) NPC Peter Venkman Raymond "Ray" Stantz Dana Barrett Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Louis Tully Walter Peck Mayor Lenny Slimer Ghost's BOSSES Sora Story: The Library Ghost (SomeBody) and Grand Ghost (Heartless) Riku Story: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Heartless) Final Story: Gozer, Vinz and Zuul List of Ghost's can Use in Battle London (Valiant) Party Characters Valiant (Sora Partner) HP: 155, MP: 25 NPC Bugsy Lofty Thaddeus Worthington Tailfeather Toughwood Mercury Victoria Felix Elsa Sergeant Wing Commander Gutsy Charles De Girl Rollo Jacques BOSSES Sora Story: War Soldier of Death (Heartless or of short W.S.o.D.) Riku Story: Cufflingk and Underlingk Final Story: General Von Talon (Army's: Cufflingk and Underlingk) Seussville (Dr. Seuss) NPC Cat in the Hat Horton Sam I Am The Sneetch's The Who's Thing 1 and Thing 2 The Zax's The Lorax Max (Grinch's Dog) The Fish BOSSES Sora Story: The Grinch Riku Story: Rulebreaker (Heartless) Final Story: The Book Stripper (Heartless) Far Far Away (Shrek) NPC Shrek Donkey King Harold Queen Lillian Puss in Boots Princess Fiona BOSSES Sora Story: Undead Lord Farquaad Riku Story: Large Body (Heartless) Final Story: Fairy Godmother Returning Worlds Agrabah and The Vanishing Isle (Aladdin and The King of Thief Party Character Aladdin (Sora & Riku's Partner) HP: 55, MP: 12 NPC Jasmine Genie Abu Carpet Iago The Peddler Cassim (Aladdin's Dad and King of Thieves) Sultan The Oracle The 40 Thieves BOSSES Sora Story: Sa'Luk (1st Battle) Riku Story: 40th Thieves with Heartless Final Story: Sa'Luk (2nd Battle) STORY Sora Story: (Someone Help Me!) Riku Story: Final Story: Category:Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Locations Category:Worlds